


Possession Is Nine Tenths of the Law - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Possession Is Nine Tenths of the Law - Wattpad

# Chapter 1

 

It was a normal Friday in New York and Tony Wyzek was at the bank making a withdrawal for his mother because she had a party that night and she had to make a dessert to take. Tony had just finished his transaction when a man suddenly burst into the bank and shouted, “All right! Nobody move! This is a robbery! Everyone against the wall flat on the ground, except for you sweet cheeks. You open the safe and get me all the money!”. The woman behind the desk looked scared and began to comply with his demands. Just then an alarm was heard and Tony noticed another teller underneath the desk who had pushed a hidden alarm button. Not much later, the police arrived and cornered the robber inside the bank. However, the robber immediately grabbed the nearest person and held them in front of him as a hostage! Tony was frightened, knowing that he was all alone in the midst of a robbery. Tony wished the robber would put down his gun and let the hostage go, and suddenly he felt strange, as if he was inside the mind of the robber! The robber’s eyes were glazed and he just stood there frozen! Tony suggested he put down his gun and let the hostage go, and to his surprise the robber did so! The hostage managed to make it to the door and to safety, but just then the robber’s eyes lost their glazed look and Tony realized he had lost control. The man was quickly arrested, but for Tony the terror was just beginning because he now knew he was different from other people because he was a mutant!

# Chapter 2

 

When he got home from the bank, Tony found out his parents had seen what happened on the news, but were totally unaware that their son had manifested mutant powers. However, they soon found out because Tony’s power manifestation had registered on Cerebro, a computer that could identify mutants just coming into their powers by their brainwaves, that was owned by Professor Charles Xavier. Charles ran a school called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters that presented itself as a prep school, but was secretly a school for mutants. At the Institute, mutants learned to control their powers and how to fit in with humanity. He offered to take Tony to the school and teach him how to control his powers. His parents, who were clearly frightened by Tony’s new powers, quickly agreed to let Charles help him. So Tony went off to the Institute with Professor Xavier to learn to control his newfound power.

# Chapter 3

 

A year passed and Tony finally had some degree of control over his power. He was able to possess people on purpose and for longer. He could also possess more than one person, but it was harder. He even had a new power, tactile-hypnosis, which allowed him to make anyone he was touching do anything he told them to. He figured he could finally go home now because he had his powers under control and he just knew that would thrill his parents. Unfortunately, Tony’s happiness wasn’t to last because one week later he got some tragic news: his parents had been killed in a car crash! Life would never be the same.

# Chapter 4

 

It had been a month since the funeral and Tony now had no place to go except the Institute, now that his parents were gone. The only reason he wasn’t in foster care was because of his enrollment in the Institute. Something had to be done, so Tony went to talk to the Professor about it and Charles asked Tony how he’d feel about him becoming his legal guardian. Tony was eager to accept, since the Institute already felt like home, so Charles set about making the arrangements. Finally, by the end of the year, Charles was Tony’s legal guardian and Tony now had a permanent home with people just like him! Eventually Tony’s friends learned where he was and came to visit. They were a little freaked out when they ultimately discovered Tony’s powers at first, but over time they got used to them and accepted him exactly as he was, powers and all. Now that there were no more secrets between them, the boys vowed to remain friends the rest of their lives.


End file.
